


The Different Ways to Embarrass Death

by DeathOnHoliday (TearsOfWinter)



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: 5 times Zagreus embarrasses Than, Established Relationship, M/M, and 1 time Than gets him back, lots of shy Than poofing off because he can't handle the flirting, post-romance scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearsOfWinter/pseuds/DeathOnHoliday
Summary: 5 times Than poofs off + 1 time he didn't.After their bedroom scene, Zagreus wants to affirm their relationship, but Thanatos makes things difficult by running away whenever Zag's flirt game gets too strong.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 43
Kudos: 738





	1. First Poof

Zagreus barely dodged the slow traveling orb shot by the Splitter. When he started his security check, he already knew he was being greedy and added too many bounties to the Pact of Punishment. Now here he was, paying for it with literal sweat and blood. Every chamber encounter was a chore to clean up. 

The newly spawned Splitters and Exalted didn’t give him much time for regrets though. As they launched another attack, Zagreus did a quick front roll just like Achilles taught him. Once he found a break in the assault, he got on his feet and aimed with Chiron. 

If only he could see his own expression as he waited for the shades to be within striking distance. There was a glint in his eyes and a wild grin splitting his face. His heartbeat thrummed in his ears, drowning out all noise. He heard nothing but the sound of adrenaline coursing through his veins. 

A Longspear raised his weapon, but before he could bring it down, Zagreus let his arrow fly. The Longspear scattered into dust as the arrow pierced his heart. But Zagreus couldn’t revel in his victory for too long. More Exalted were coming. His father outdid himself this time, summoning so many shades from Erebus just for his little ol’ self. When he meets his father on the surface, he must absolutely remember to thank him. 

The twang of his bow, the cries of the shades filled Elysium. As he got into a rhythm, his arm and his body knew its business better than his head did. Achilles’ training and his relentless practice with Skelly came in handy. He didn’t need to think, only react. However, just as he thought he would come out of this chamber unscathed, an Exalted regenerated without his notice. It snuck behind him and dealt a blow. 

“Tsch.” Zagreus’ moment of elation vanished into thin air. His heart dropped to the pits of his stomach when heard Than’s keepsake power down. It was the sixth time in row he failed to live up to Than’s expectations and be careful. 

“Sorry, Than,” he murmured as he dispatched the last Strongbow with much revulsion. 

Finally able to get his breath, Zagreus sighed. His hand came up to thumb across the pierced butterfly pinned to his chiton. A forlorn smile couldn’t help but find its way to the prince’s face as he thought of his cherished friend. 

In retrospect, perhaps Than’s keepsake wasn’t the best choice this run… but he missed him. It was hard to keep track of time in the Underworld, but Zagreus was sure it’d been at least a few days since he even caught a glimpse of Death. The last he saw Than was when they confirmed their mutual affection and shared his bed. 

He  _ thought _ things were fine between them. Before Than shifted away, he assured him everything was okay, that things were good. Better than good. Throughout the act, he made sure to ask Than’s consent for every little thing - from simple touches like hand holding to kisses on his lips, his chest… even lower - to the point Than told him to shut up. They giggled and they laughed as they learned each others’ sensitive spots. It was perfect, Zagreus thought. He couldn’t think of a better way to cement their newfound bond and love than through connecting their bodies. 

But...what if he made a mistake? He knew Than lacked experience - the other god hinted as much that Zagreus was his first. Not that he was that much more experienced than Than, Megaera being his only other partner. What if he said or did something Than didn’t like? Maybe he came on too strong and Than felt pressured to sleep with him? 

It was his fault. After he found out (with some help from Achilles) what he felt for Than went beyond platonic love, he was too excited, too happy to court his longtime friend. The zeal at which he used to escape the Underworld switched its target. For weeks, he was fixated on Than and winning his heart. He was shameless in his pursuit, sought him out at every chance, lavished him with gifts. He could sense Than hesitate at his change in attitude, and given his personality, it was just like him to hedge and weigh every pros and cons to his decision. Despite knowing this, Zagreus kept pushing and pushing him until Than finally lashed out. 

But he apologized about the way he confessed, didn’t he? He told him he was willing to wait until Than was ready, no matter how long it took. Than was the one that came to him, the one that took the final step to become lovers…

But what if he read him wrong? What if Than regretted his decision? 

Zagreus’ hand moved from the pierced butterfly to unclip Mort from his belt. He held the well worn companion to his forehead and closed his eyes. Sometimes, he felt if concentrated hard enough, he could smell the faint traces of Than. It was a cool, calming aroma of frankincense and laurel leaves. The scent was so much like the owner himself. 

Anxiety ate at Zagreus as he pressed Mort closer to him. He wished he could see Than and talk to him, let him assuage the ache in his chest. 

“Than,” he whispered his heart’s desire, unknowingly summoning the very person he was thinking of. 

In the next instance, ashen green light filled the chamber and a figure emerged from translucent wings. “Miss me?” Than asked, his tone haughty. 

“Than!” Zagreus yelled, too surprised and elated at seeing his lover to feel guilty. “Yes! I missed you. I really missed you.” 

“Oh…” Not expecting such enthusiasm to his rhetorical question, Thanatos was taken aback. He coughed into his hand and looked away. “Ah...t-that’s good. Well, I don’t have much time to spare. Let’s get this over with.” No sooner did he finish speaking did he realize there were no shades for him to send to their second death. 

“Zagreus, what’s this?” There was a sharp edge to his voice. A warning. If the answer was not to his liking, Zagreus might be sent home sooner than expected. 

“Ah. It was an accident. I was holding Mort when I said your name. I didn’t mean to summon you...But since you’re here, can we talk?” 

Thanatos frowned. “I’m busy, Zag.”

“I know, I know. It’ll be quick, I promise.” Zagreus reached out and lightly tugged at Thanatos’ hand, a silent plea for him to stay. 

Death pursed his lips, unhappy to be disrupted from his duties, but also unable to say no to his prince. “Fine.” He stared at the hand holding his wrist and floated a little closer. “You wanted to talk? So talk. What is it?” 

Now that he had him here, Zagreus couldn’t help but be nervous. He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to find the right words to his worries. “Than...we’re lovers aren’t we?”

“What?” Than stared at him with wide eyes. 

“I-I mean I know we...slept together… but when I said I liked you, I don’t mean as just a bedmate. If I wasn’t clear before, I really like you. As in the death do us part kind of way, as the mortals like to say. Not that we die or anything. B-but if you’re fine with forever...with me, I’d be honored. More than honored. Delighted in fact.” Zagreus chuckled, embarrassed at his own rambling. “Look, I just want to make sure everything is fine between us. I haven’t seen you for days and I haven’t heard you say you like me back. Not! Not that you have to, of course. I don’t want to pressure you. Whenever you’re ready. I just... want to make sure we know where we stand with each other. See, because with Meg, I wanted one thing, but she wanted something else, and that failed spectacularly. I don’t want that to happen with you. You were my friend before my lover. Or I hope you’re my lover. I don’t want to ruin things between us. I’m talking too much aren’t I? I…” 

Zagreus finally had the guts to look at Than and gauge his reaction. He hadn’t heard a peep from the other god since he began his spiel. “Are...are you blushing?!” Zag couldn’t keep the shock from his voice. 

An unmistakable golden flush painted Than’s cheeks. After Zagreus blatantly pointed it out, it only deepened in color and even reached all the way to his ears.

“No! I’m not!” Thanatos yelled in denial. 

Before Zagreus could stop him, Thanatos quickly shifted away, leaving the flabbergasted prince alone in the quiet chamber. 

Zagreus couldn’t believe it. He stared at the empty space where Thanatos once stood. 

“Ugh. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why’d I say that? Of course he’d get embarrassed and run away!” After collecting his thoughts, he berated himself. Now that he scared him off, he doesn’t know when Than will next appear. It could be hours, days, even weeks before he sees him again. 

Zagreus spent a good amount of wrecking his father’s regenerating chamber and cursing himself before he finally decided to move on. Using his anger to fuel him, he made quick work of the shades blocking his way and claimed the boon from Lord Hermes. 

“What did you say to Thanatos, boss? I just ran into the guy and he was practically  _ glowing, _ ” the fast talking god was eager to spill the gossip. He spoke even faster than normal. “You know how I said he was almost smiling last time when he spoke about you? This time I am  _ sure _ I saw him smiling when your name came up. Or maybe it’s because he enjoyed reaping the poor gutted soldier’s soul? Hard to tell with him. A bit creepy if true. No, I’m sure it’s because your name came up. Usually he’d tell me to be quiet because I talk too much, but he didn’t say it this time! Looked like he kept wanting me to talk about you. Never saw him blush like that. Kind of cute. Don’t tell him I said that.” 

Hermes shoved the boon at Zagreus and flitted off to wherever he fancied. 

Zagreus stood staring at nothing yet again, but the feeling and situation was different. It started small - just a tickle in his chest. Then his whole body shook as uncontrollable laughter overtook him. He sat down, running his hand through his hair as he waited for his merriment and relief to subside. 

Cute. A shy Thanatos was devastatingly cute. Zagreus only wished he could see it himself. 

He removed Mort from his belt once again, and placed a kiss on it. 

Zagreus couldn’t wait to see him. Maybe a little teasing wouldn't be so bad after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wanted to finish this tonight...but then realized each section is at least 1K long or close to it. Yeah, I know they’re supposed to be short, but I accidentally added plot.
> 
> Also still deciding if the 1 time Than didn’t poof should be fade to black or written smut lol. Hopefully I can post Second Poof tomorrow. It's relatively shorter than the First Poof. 
> 
> Also think of this: Zag has the zoomies (aka dashes) and Than has his poofs. 
> 
> This chapter was based off [ this drawing on twitter](https://twitter.com/newgogoimago/status/1325827347417755652/photo/1)


	2. Second Poof

Perhaps the Fates were kind and listened to his prayers...or more likely they enjoyed tormenting their younger brother like all older siblings did. By the time Zagreus emerged from the Styx (death by choking on a stone pit), Than was already waiting for him at the West Hall. 

He was surprised to say the least, and had to pinch himself several times to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

It’d been less than a day since their last encounter. Considering how flustered Thanatos was when he left, Zagreus didn’t expect to see him for at least a couple of days- maybe even weeks. It wouldn’t be the first time Than avoided him because of his shy tendencies. After his confession, it took a month before he saw Than again during one of his runs.

Death was inescapable, but when their roles were reversed and Zag chased after him, Death proved to be very good at hiding and making himself scarce. 

Thank the Gods and whatever game the Fates were playing, today was different. Than was here within arms reach, simply waiting for him. 

For a while, Zagreus was enchanted by the sight of Than’s imposing figure. He was rooted to the spot at the end of the hall, unable to move a single muscle. Achilles and Dusa were beside him, but he didn’t notice their presence; so lost in thought as he was, eyes roaming over the other’s broad shoulders and trim waist.

It was hard to tell from his flowing cloak, but Zagreus didn’t need to see with his eyes to know the taut lines and tone muscles of Than’s body. He was familiar with the sleek power contained in his lithe form. The one night (or day?) they shared together, he made sure to commit the delectable body to memory. His hands, his lips freely mapped the planes and lines of the other’s divine flesh; he worshipped Than in the way Death deserved to be worshipped by Life: with reverent devotion. 

Zagreus could spend eons standing here, admiring Than and not tire of it. Armed with the knowledge Than was  _ his lover _ , a sense of contentment filled his heart until it overflowed and he was drowning in it. 

But his burning gaze didn’t go unnoticed. 

Tension gathered between Than’s shoulder blades, indicating he knew of Zagreus’ presence. But ever the taciturn god, Thanatos feigned ignorance and kept his back to him. He waited for the younger god to approach him first. 

A mischievous smile found its way to Zagreus’ lips. He stood unmoving for another heartbeat or two, enjoying watching Than take peeks over his shoulder his way. When he deemed he teased the other god enough, he finally walked to where Than stood and relieved him of his misery. He broke the silence first. 

“Hey, Than, tell me something, and forgive the awkward question here, but...are we good?” Zagreus folded his arms across the baluster and leaned against it. He kept his eyes on the Styx as he continued his question. “I mean...between us? With the way you left...I got a little worried. Any infuriating habits I should know about, that sort of thing? ” 

He heard more than he saw Thanatos’ scowl. Displeasure and frustration dripped from his tone. “You know I don’t have time to list all your infuriating habits, Zagreus. Though...if any of them were outside my usual tolerance threshold, I promise to let you know, all right?” After a moment of hesitation, he floated closer and laid a tentative hand on Zagreus’ shoulder. “I…didn’t mean to disappear like that. I was...I’m still adjusting to this. To us. There being an us…is new to me.” 

Zagreus reached for the hand on his shoulder and held it. “I know. This is new to me too. We can learn together. Time is something we have plenty of.” He turned his head and caught Than’s eyes. There was a peaceful lull in silence as the two smiled at one another. But the moment didn’t last long before Zagreus broke it again. “So then, this means we’re good right? Because I think we’re good, but I just wanted to make sure.”

Zagreus’ unfretted frantic energy, earned Thanatos’ laugh. It was just like Zagreus to ruin a tranquil moment between them. Now that he thought about it, Zagreus and his cousin, Hermes, had much in common. Their minds and their mouths ran a mile a minute. However, that was where their similarities ended. While too much of Hermes’ company grated on Thanatos’ nerves, Zagreus’ presence was like a balm to his tired soul. He didn’t mind if Zag sowed a bit of noise and chaos in his life. The Silence and Endings he wrote for so many mortals… Sometimes it was suffocating. Zagreus didn’t know - couldn’t know- how his vibrant colors painted his dreary world. “We’re good.” 

Although it was at his expense, seeing Than’s rare bright smile was always a welcome sight. It emboldened Zagreus, and his cheeky nature began to surface. 

“So, you’re  _ really _ sure I don’t have any habit you find infuriating? Nothing I say or do that irritates you?” 

The single sound of Than sighing conveyed how much he adored and indulged the exasperating prince. “Zag,” he huffed out his name, “I told you, I’m sure.” 

“Then can I start calling you Than akis?” Zagreus grinned from ear to ear when he saw Thanatos reel back from shock. It was as if the sound of his diminutive name physically punched him in the chest. 

“Do  _ not _ call me Th-Thanakis! It’s...it’s unbecoming of Death! Of a god.” 

“Alright, then not Thanakis. How about beloved? My adored? Agape?” He placed the hand he still held against his chest. “My heart?”

Than tried to yank his hand away, but Zagreus held firm. “Z-Zagreus,” he hissed. Unable to pull away, he instead tried hiding beneath his cowl. “I...don’t need...want endearments. My name is good enough.”

“Did you notice stutter when you’re shy? It’s the most ador-” Zagreus was cut off by the glare Thanatos shot him from beneath his hood. 

“I do not stutter.” 

Leaning into Than’s side, Zagreus placed a kiss on the other god’s exposed shoulder and smiled against his heated skin. “You do. You stutter.” 

“I-I-I…” To Zagreus’ amusement and Than’s utter embarrassment, he proved him right. 

Teasing the stoic god into a stuttering mess was much too fun, but Zag knew if he pushed Thanatos too far, the older god would disappear within a blink of an eye. 

“Alright, alright. I’m sorry. No endearments.” He gently coaxed the levitating god into his arms. As a precaution, he held Than’s hand to his chest, while his free arm wrapped around his waist. Surely Than wouldn’t disappear on him while they’re enveloped within each others’ warmth, right? 

“May I kiss you?” Zagreus asked in a hushed whisper. His eyes pointedly drifted to Thanatos’ mouth. 

“I take it back. You are insufferable.” 

“Duly noted, but you didn’t answer my question.” Zagreus brought their heads closer until their breaths mingled. “May I kiss you? I can take your silence as a yes.” 

Thanatos took a stuttering breath that he did not need, but not a word escaped his lips. Golden eyes locked into the complimentary colors of red and green. His long, silver lashes fluttered like the wings of a butterfly before they laid closed.

Seeing Than’ shut his eyes and taking it as consent, Zagreus went to claim his prize, eager to relive the sweetness of their kiss. However, they were interrupted by a clatter and a scandalized gasp. 

“Oh! P-Prince Zagreus! Thanatos! I’m... I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to-” Dusa quickly picked up the duster she accidentally dropped when she witnessed the intimate scene between the two young gods. “Please just ignore me. I didn’t see anything. Absolutely nothing. I’m just going to go clean the rafters. Bye!” 

Dusa shot up into the rafters and disappeared, but so did Thanatos. He vanished without even a goodbye. 

Undeterred, Zagreus laughed. He had to hand it to Thanatos. He was really good at running away. If anything, he was even faster this time. 

“I take it things are well between you and Master Thanatos, lad?” 

Zagreus shot Achilles a grin as he swagged past. “Yes. Very well.” 

In an exceedingly good mood, Zagreus began humming one of Orpheus’ songs as he saunted into his chambers. Though he just finished a security check and his body had some lingering phantom pains, he couldn’t wait to start a new one. Perhaps the Fates will continue to be kind to him and he’d run into Than again. 

Maybe this time, he’ll get his kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody: How much fluff and sugary sweetness are you going to add to this?  
> Me: Yes


	3. Third Poof

Unfortunately, Than didn’t appear during his run like Zagreus had hoped. The elusive god also didn’t appear for his second, third, fourth, or fifth run… Though Zagreus sorely missed him, he wasn’t discouraged by his absence. After their few… courting sessions shall he say, he understood Than a little better as a lover.

Than was unaccustomed to affection- much like himself. It was why it took them so long to realize they had feelings for each other. Both of them were unused to mutual affection, to having their love reciprocated: Than closed himself off from others, and he with a distant father. 

Achilles once mentioned in his codex Than adored him despite their opposing manner and outlook. And while that might be true to some extent, they were more similar than different. Than was an older existence than he was, but was just as naive. He also had a playful nature, prone to mischief; Zagreus just had to coax that side of him out. 

They’d gotten into so much trouble together as little godlings. Admittedly, most of their half-baked schemes came from Zagreus, but Thanatos had always been his willing accomplice. That was why it came as no shock to him when Than offered to help him during his escape attempts. 

And why it hurt so much when Than angrily told him goodbye. 

He had only wanted to find his mother. He never intended to leave Than behind. 

Gods, just remembering the gut wrenching pain he felt when he thought Than abandoned him, Zagreus pressed a hand against Mort. He was half tempted to summon him, but knew Than had to come to him on his own terms. Forcing the other god to see him before he was ready would only serve to strain their relationship. 

Zagreus didn’t want an argument. He wanted Thanatos. See his face, caress his cheeks, run his hand through his hair. 

Zagreus chuckled at his own pining, amused to find out he was actually such a lovelorn fool. 

Though, everyone was a little foolish when they were in love, weren’t they? 

Shaking his head at his poetic musing, he entered the next chamber and heard the telltale toll of a bell. His heart lurched in uncontained anticipation. 

“Than!” See, they were alike after all. As much as Zagreus missed him, Than must’ve felt the same way. 

He dashed to where the flash of green light gathered and stood where Than appeared, grinning up at the god occupying his heart. “I almost gave up seeing you this run.” 

“Ah well…” Than glanced away from Zagreus’ much too bright smile. “I sensed you needed help so I decided to drop by. But enough chatter. They’re coming. Shall we deal some death together?” 

No sooner had Thanatos finished speaking, summoning circles from Erebus appeared around them. One, two...no more than ten shades were summoned the first round. 

“Always. Life and Death, one and the same. Isn’t that what you sometimes say?” Zagreus said, bringing Aegis up in front of him. 

“Don’t be reckless to out pace me.” Thanatos clicked his tongue when a blur of red and black flew in front of his scythe. 

Zagreus laughed, unheeding of the other god’s concern. “I’ll be reckless as I want.” He quickly took care of two Voidstones, before turning back around to grin at his lover. “Hey, what do you say the winner gets to ask the other a favor?” 

“I had no idea we needed to alter the rules of our competition. Shall I stop collecting centaur hearts for you then? Since you’re tired of them.” 

“Not what I meant. I appreciate the centaur hearts you’ve given me thus far. Just wanted to ask for something I want more.” Zagreus used his shield to knock several of the Exalted out of Than’s circle. “Say...have I told you recently how beautiful I think you are?”

The distraction worked. Than’s scythe paused mid-reaping and he missed the Splitter by a hair’s length. It was lucky the shades were only ordered to stop their prince from leaving the Underworld, or else Zagreus would’ve been worried about Thanatos getting hurt, stopping in the middle of a fight as he did. The Splitter ignored Than and went for Zagreus instead. 

“W-what?”

With Than thoroughly rattled, Zagreus quickly took care of the Splitter. “I said you’re beautiful. When I think about it, I think I fell in love with you at first sight. I just didn’t know it at the time. Whenever-” He deflected an arrow from a Longbow and threw Aegis at it in retaliation, “-I saw you as a child, I never wanted to let go of your hand. Didn’t you ever wonder why I was so attached to you?” 

“I-I assumed it was because you had no one else to play with. Other than Cerberus, Hypnos, and I, there were no other playmates for you. And Hypnos wasn’t the type to stay up and entertain a godling for long.”

Zagreus couldn’t keep his grin hidden. The summoning circles stopped appearing. All that was left was a Soulcatcher. “Part of it was that, but most importantly…” He crushed the floating butterfly ball with two hits of shield. “I won.” 

It was an absolute massacre. Thirty-six to zero. 

“Guh!” Realizing what Zag had done, Than was part embarrassed and part enraged. “You cheated!” 

Zagreus shot Than one of his cocky grin and easily admitted it. “Only a little bit. Doesn’t change the fact I won though.” 

“If I didn’t find your face pleasing, I would lop your head off.” Still scowling, Than materialized a centaur heart and held it out to Zagreus. “Take it before I regret my decision. By the way, do not tell people what happened. No, scratch that, _nothing_ happened.” 

With a bit of gloating in his steps, Zagreus sauntered to where Than waited for him. He reached out his hand, but instead of grabbing the proffered prize, he dragged the other god to him. His chest pressed against Than’s abdomen, Zag looked up at him with a grin. “For my prize, I rather you give me your heart."

“Tsch.” Than pushed at Zagreus’ shoulder but despite this, he didn’t break from his hold. “Don’t think I don’t know what you’re up to. These last few visits, you’ve been having some fun at my expense.” 

“Maybe, but one thing is certain. I would never lie to you. I _do_ think you’re beautiful and you’re my first love.” His smile boyishly lopsided, Zagreus closely observed Than’s face for any reaction. “And if our eons of friendship is any indication, you’d also be my last love.” 

Than stiffened in his arm, but after Zagreus already teased him twice, he gained a bit more resistance. He didn't vanish in a flustered panic. 

Seeing this improvement, Zag tried to push his luck. Just to see how far he could get with this newly emboldened Than. “Then if I can’t get your heart, can I get a kiss? We were interrupted last time.” He tightened his hold around the other’s slim waist. “There’s no one here to interrupt us now.” 

To say Zagreus was impressed was an understatement. Even after that much teasing fliration, Thanatos did not immediately disappear. 

“I…” Still processing Zag’s words, Than quietly stared down at the younger god before looking away. He awkwardly tried to make up some excuse about leaving. “I have to go. I have more kisses- I mean, souls to collect. Bye!” 

“See you at home!” Zagreus yelled at Than’s departing figure, not even minding that he forgot to give him the centaur heart. Teasing Than was the real prize here. But there was progress at least. Maybe the next time they meet, he'll finally get the kiss he'd been asking for the last three times. 

It was a bit silly if he thought about it. They've already shared a bed and each others' bodies. What was a little kiss between them? 

Zagreus swore when he next ran into Than, it was something he needed to ask him before he shifted away in embarrassment again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off this [comic](https://hobinsu.tumblr.com/post/633985298645352448/some-thanzag)
> 
> I sorta rushed this chapter because honestly, it was just based off the line, "I rather you give me yours instead". So I just winged it. 
> 
> Also, fun fact, if you DO beat Than and he scores 0, there's some special dialogue lol.


	4. Fourth Poof

Either Thanatos got better at overcoming his crippling shyness or he was getting more stubborn. It wasn’t even a full day before he found Zagreus again in Asphodel. 

The loss Zagreus dealt didn’t sit well with him. It wounded his pride, the God of Death, reaping no souls and dealing zero deaths. The realization stung. As soon as he and the Keres finished their day’s work, he found Zagreus again and issued a new challenge. “I won’t be easily distracted this time, Zagreus. I hope you’re prepared.” 

“Tell me the truth, you missed me didn’t you? Isn’t that why you found me so soon?” Zagreus slung Stygius over his shoulder and shot Than an overly bright grin. It didn’t escape his notice how rare it was to see Than two straight runs in a row. With how busy things were with Ares’ war, he usually counted his blessings seeing Than once every fortnight, much less twice in one day. And this was disregarding the fact he’d been overly teasing Than. “Or are you here to give me the prize you forgot to leave me last time?” 

“Tsk.” Thanatos refused to answer any of his questions. He turned away from him, but not before Zagreus caught the telltale blush coloring his cheeks. “Get ready. They’re here.” 

“You’re cute, I’ve told you that before, haven’t I?” Zagreus gave a huff of laughter when Thanatos pointedly shifted further from him so that he couldn’t hear him over the cries of the shades. He refused to be tricked a second time. 

A smile still etched into the corner of his mouth, Zagreus avoided the shades surrounding him. He struck only when they forced him to, but otherwise, he kept his attention on Thanatos. From the corner of his eye, he watched his lover precisely and methodically send the shades back to their second deaths. The other god was a sight to behold. Fearsome yet graceful, a swing of his scythe instantly killed all those who stood in his way. Despite losing, and losing badly, Zag was content to stand where he was to admire Than work. 

Needless to say, the score overwhelmingly tipped in Than’s favor. Regardless if Zag cheated or not, it’d been awhile since Than won. 

“What happened, Zagreus? Lose your touch?” Than drawled, a hint of pride in his usually stilted voice. 

“Not precisely. Much like I distracted you last time, I think you got your revenge this time.” Zagreus approached him with a smile and yet again wrapped his arms around Than’s waist. He brought the floating god closer to him and buried his face into the other’s chest. “Hard to concentrate when you swing your scythe like that,” he said, his voice muffled against Than’s sternum. “Your chest proved to be very distracting.”

Frowning, Than resisted the urge to squirm when he felt Zagreus begin to mouth at his skin. “Are you going to do this every time?” he asked, stopping an inquisitive hand grazing against his nipple. “Pull me over as you please?”

Zagreus lifted his face to greet Than’s scowl. “Would you rather I stopped?”

“I didn’t say that.” 

“Good, because it’s become my favorite way to end our competitions.” Zagreus took Than’s unarmored hand into his own. “There are other things I want to try with you too.” 

“Oh? And what do you plan to do with my hand?” 

“Nothing much. Something simple.” He lifted Than’s hand, slender and elegant, to his lips and kissed the back of it. In the heat of Asphodel, the cool touch of Than’s skin was like a balm of relief. He allowed himself to linger, to leave the warmth of his mouth and stamp of his lips sear into Than’s skin. 

“What’s the meaning of this?” Than snatched his hand back and cradled it to his chest as if burned. Despite having shared Zagreus’ body heat once, he still wasn’t used to how _hot_ Zagreus ran compared to him. 

“Aphrodite spoke about you...about us. After all, she is the Goddess of Love. She gave me some advice too. Said if I’m courting someone, I should kiss the back of their hand.” Careful to not startle the other god, Zagreus slowly reached for Than’s cradled hand, gently working to unfurl the clenched fingers. He placed the pliant hand on his cheek, and like a spoiled cat begging for attention, nuzzled into the calloused palm. “She said kissing the back of someone’s hand meant I’m interested and devoted to them.”

“That...is good to know.” Than turned his head to the side and awkwardly coughed into his free hand. “But why did you have to ask Aphrodite of all people? Her version of love is fickle.”

“So you don’t like it?” 

“Stop willfully misinterpreting what I’m saying.” Thanatos glanced back, meeting Zag’s open gaze before looking away again. “I just don’t like...others meddling.”

“She’s not meddling. I only asked her for some advice. Like how mortals court each other.”

“We’re gods, not mortals. Besides,” Thanatos cupped the cheek still nuzzling into his hand, and unconsciously found himself smiling. “You’ve already successfully courted me.” 

Zagreus tilted his head into Than’s palm, looking at the other god quizzically. “Not to look a gift horse in the mouth, but was I really successful? You still run from me if we get a bit intimate. Even though you’ve already shared my bed.” 

Than clicked his tongue in annoyance. “Well, I’m still here aren’t I? I haven’t shifted off yet, but that can be arranged.”

“Will you be back at the House? If you’re here, does it mean you have some time to spare for me?” Zagreus lifted Than’s hand higher up on his face until his lips met the delicate skin of his inner wrist. The pulse of the other god thrummed against his kiss. 

“Yes, I plan to report to Lord Hades…” Thanatos stopped mid-sentence, distracted by Zagreus in the end after all. “What are you doing?” 

The younger god laughed, his warm breath playing against the sensitive area of Than’s wrist. “Can you guess the meaning of this kiss?” 

“Zag, stop playing games. Either tell me or don’t.” 

“Spoilsport, but fine. It means,” he hooked an arm around Than’s thigh and wrapped his leg around his waist. Their hips were pressed flush against each other, “I want you. When was the last time we...” 

Than shifted out of his arms, but at least he didn’t vanish without a word. “I’ll see you at home,” he said in an uncharacteristic rush, disappearing before Zagreus could answer. 

Zagreus stared into the empty space where Thanatos once was before his gaze shifted to the lava of Asphodel. “Yes, I shall see you at home,” he said to no one in particular. “Probably sooner than you think.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know you get a special Death screen if you die in the same chamber that Than just helped you clear?  
> [VIDEO](https://deathonholiday.tumblr.com/post/633528824539348992/what-i-posted-last-night-but-video-format-so-you)


	5. Fifth Poof

Emerging from the pool of Styx with an air of nonchalance, Zagreus shook his head to rid himself of the blood dripping off him. It flicked every which way, including onto Thanatos. 

“What happened?” he asked, wiping the blood off his arm and chiton, “I felt you die as soon as I left.” There was a look of concern in his eyes as he reached out to brush away some droplets that stubbornly clung to Zagreus’ hair before trailing down to cup his cheek. “Did a wretch I miss do you in? 

“No, you didn’t miss anything. It was entirely my own fault.” Zag took the hand stroking his cheek and tucked it into the fold of his arm. Now that he had him, he wasn’t about to let him go so easily. Keeping Than close to his side, he casually led him down the hall leading to his father’s throne. “I tripped and fell face first into lava.” 

“Lava.” Thanatos’ finely sculpted eyebrows almost climbed all the way to his hairline from disbelief. “You tripped and fell into lava?”

“I’m hurt you don’t seem to believe me,” Zagreus said with a disarming smile. He lifted the hand tucked into his arm and kissed the back of it. “Who knew fishing in the fiery river of the Phlegethon could be so dangerous?”

“Really, Zagreus? More hand kissing?”

“Why stop if it’s working? I’m distracting you aren’t I?” 

Than let out a soft chuckle. “You’ve always been a distraction. Even when we were children.” The smile he gave Zagreus was like the sun rising over a winter morning- so warm and gentle Zagreus could bask in it for all eternity. 

“Than, if you have time, could we-”

A loud cough reverberated loudly through the throne room. “Are you two quite done?” Hades stopped writing to glance down at the pair standing beneath his desk. “I have need of Thanatos. Unlike some people of the House, he has important matters to attend to. Why don’t you run along and go ransack my realm since you seem to find joy in doing so?” 

“Father, at first it was only a suspicion, but now I’m more than certain.” In a stubborn show of defiance, Zagreus tilted his head up and met his father’s eyes dead on. He continued in a blase tone, ignoring Thanatos tugging on his arm to stop. “First it was Orpheus and Eurydice, then it was Achilles and Patroclus. Do you take some sadistic pleasure in separating couples? Does Mother know about this?” 

Hades slammed his fist onto the desk. The petitioning shades quickly scattered as the Lord of the Underworld roared at his impetuous son. “Don’t you dare bring your Mother into this!” 

“I noticed you didn’t correct me about your sadistic tendency.” 

Unable to stand the bickering, Thanatos quickly stepped in before things could get worse between the two. “Zagreus, Lord Hades is right. I was in the middle of giving my report when you stepped out of the Styx. Like I said before, you were always a distraction for me.” This time, it was Thanatos that lifted Zagreus’ hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. “Wait for me somewhere and I’ll come meet you when we’re done.” 

Immediately the ball of irritation clogging Zagreus chest melted away at the touch of Than’s lips on his skin. A wide grin spread across his face. “I’ll wait for you in my chambers. Come find me there?” 

“As you wish.” 

“For reasons beyond me, everyone in this House seems to enjoy coddling you. And you wonder why I called you boy for so long.”

Ignoring his father’s dismissive scoff, Zagreus dashed off to his chambers and began cleaning as much as he could: tossing scrolls he read back onto the shelf, throwing a blanket to hide the weights he couldn’t lift, and shoving his overfilled chest down until he could finally latch it shut. 

Though Than had been in his chambers before and seen its chaotic state, he thought he should at least try sorting out the mess for Than’s sake. Their first time was unexpected, so he didn’t have time to prepare, but this was different. He wanted to put in at least some effort into being romantic. Than deserved that much. He cleaned up what he could and covered up what he couldn’t. At least the most important part- his bed- looked inviting enough to sleep in. 

Hm, maybe while he waited for Than, he should start removing his armor and decorative accessories? Or was that too presumptuous of him? But surely Than  _ knew _ what he was implying when he invited him to his chambers (while in front of his father no less). He couldn’t have been more obvious in Asphodel when he blatantly stated he wanted him. And Than  _ did  _ reciprocate and kissed his hand as well. 

If nothing else, he could at least remove the skulls on his shoulder. 

Just as Zagreus made to unpin the skulls, Than shifted in front of him. 

“Than!” His name was like sugar on his tongue, sweet and cloying. 

Unable to help himself, Zagreus suddenly grabbed Thanatos by the waist and lifted him high into the air. Than’s hands flew to his shoulders as he spun them around in circles across the room, his gasp mingling with Zagreus’ laughter.

When he approached the bed, he plopped Thanatos down into it and climbed on top of him. 

“You were right. I’ve no idea which impulses to act upon and which to keep in check.” Zag pressed his forehead against the god lying beneath him. Unconsciously, his voice lowered and deepened as lust seeped into his words. “Since you’re here, there’s no reason for me to wait anymore, right?” 

Instead of a quip or laughter, Than closed his eyes and let out a frustrated groan. “I wish that were true. I’m sorry, Zagreus.” 

“What is it? What’s wrong?” 

“When I said I’d meet you in your chambers, I wasn’t expecting...this...” Than opened his eyes to meet Zagreus’ gaze. “Lord Hades said my performance has slipped. He wants me to leave immediately to continue my task in guiding souls. I came to say goodbye for now.” 

“Blood and Darkness,” Zagreus cursed his father in his heart. “I knew it! He does have a thing about separating couples. Must be some leftover bitterness from when Mother fled from him and the Underworld. Tsch.” He laid down on top of Thanatos as if his weight would be enough to hold the other god down from leaving. “Do you really have to go right now? Can’t you put it off for a little bit?” 

“I don’t have much time. At least not enough for...whatever it is you’re thinking of.” 

“Surely you have time for at least one thing?” Zagreus said, his eyes pointedly staring at Than’s mouth. “As Prince of the Underworld, don’t I at least deserve a farewell kiss before you go?” 

Thanatos lifted his hand to caress Zagreus’ cheek, and seeing the younger god pout, he had the audacity to smile at him. “Lord Hades was right,” humor laced his voice, “I am coddling you too much. You’re been acting more spoiled than usual.” 

“So is that a yes?” 

“It’s a no.”

“What?” Zagreus reeled back indignantly, his wide eyes staring back into Than’s calm, cool ones. “Why not? You already owe me several kisses! Can’t you spare me even one?” 

“I caught onto your game fairly quickly, Zagreus. So I’m disappointed you never caught onto mine.” 

He frowned. “What do you mean?” 

“The reason I’ve been disappearing before you’ve had the chance to kiss me...” Than’s eyes became hooded as he watched his thumb run across Zagreus’ bottom lip. “It’s so you could look forward to my return.” 

Zagreus didn’t even have the chance to retort when Than was gone with a flash and he was left alone in his bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might be thinking, oh, but Than didn't poof off because he's embarrassed and you'd be right. Buuuut!!! Zag did embarrass Than in front of Hades, and Hades made Than leave the House just to spite Zag a bit. So indirectly, it's Zag's fault looool.


	6. Then he was there

Left out to dry, Zagreus moped about in his bed for a scant few minutes before he threw himself head first into another run, hellbent on venting his frustrations out on his father’s realm. The duration in which Thanatos was gone, the destruction and chaos Zagreus rained down on the House was the stuff of legends. 

“I brought mother home, maybe not explicitly for you, but I’ve reunited our family!” Zagreus viciously jabbed Varatha at his father while dodging his flaming skulls. “And you thanked me by sending Thanatos away?!” 

“Thanatos’ duties on the surface has nothing to do with you! His performance has slipped and subsequently his burdens have increased. If you want to lessen Thanatos’ responsibilities, cease with your distractions!” Hades spun Gigaros in a wide arc, aiming for his son’s head. “In the meantime, perhaps you should look into installing doors to your chambers, boy.” 

“Make me!” 

“Have you ever thought the reason why Death hasn’t visited your chambers is because he appreciates privacy?”

Oh…

One, it was awkward that his father knew he was trying to entice Than back into his bed. But two- the most mind blowing of all- that...actually made sense. Huh. Who knew his father could actually give him sound advice? 

As a form of gratitude, Zagreus decided not to perform patricide this time around. Instead, he gave Hades a thumbs up when he stabbed him through the heart and sent him home. 

Time to requisition the House Contractor to build him some doors. Preferably soundproof. 

“Zagreus, you’re back!” 

“Hey, Hypnos. I know, I know. Redacted got me.” Zagreus grabbed one of the towels he commissioned to be placed by the Pool of Styx and wiped the blood clinging to his hair. “I’m surprised to see you awake actually. Something exciting happened while I was gone?”

Hypnos stretched his arms over his head and yawned. “Nope. Thanatos came by to ask about you though. Woke me up to ask about feedback for some lines. You just missed him.” 

Hypnos soon fell back asleep, but by then Zagreus had dashed through to the West Hall and found his lover floating in his usual spot. He crashed straight into him, wrapping his arms tight around his waist. “You’re not going anywhere this time.” 

“You know I can still shift away right?” Thanatos turned in Zagreus’ arms. He smiled at the pouting face staring up at him. “But alright, sorry for last time. If it weren’t for the circumstances...I would’ve stayed.” 

“Then does this mean you’re done with work?” Zagreus took one of Thanatos’ hands and placed it on his cheek. Though they were close, his chest pressing into Than’s abdomen, he still yearned for his touch. He’d been too deprived of Death’s presence as of late. If Than wanted revenge for his repeated teasing, he achieved it. 

“Yes, I’m currently taking a break.” Running his thumb across Zagreus’ cheek, Than hesitatingly asked, “You’re not in too much of a hurry, are you, Zag?”

“No, not at all. Is something the matter?” 

“Shall we get out of here for just a bit?” 

“Like the lounge? Or would you like to go on a date with me? I found a spot in Elysium you might like.”

“No!” Than flared up in frustration, but then quickly deflated. “I meant to say,” shaking his head, he tried again, gentling his voice, “Yes, I would like to go on a date with you, but next time. For now… I think you'd better head back to your quarters, Zagreus.”

Zagreus usually wasn’t slow on the uptake. In fact, he was quite clever when he wanted to be, but when it came to Thanatos, he never knew where he stood with him, never knew what to expect. So he looked up at Than, slowly blinking his eyes before tentatively asking, “Than...are you trying to invite me to bed?” 

A flush of gold crawled up Than’s neck up to his ears. The hand he used to stroke Zagreus’ cheek changed to pinch it between his fingers instead. “Since you already know, don’t ask.” 

“Oh,” Zagreus laughed, ignoring the stinging pain of his face, “I wasn’t sure, but I certainly won’t refuse. I’d like it very much in fact. But ah,” he cocked his head in question as he remembered the conversation he just had with his father. “My chambers lack doors.” 

“You’ve never had doors to your chambers. The whole House knows this.” 

“Isn’t that why you haven’t visited my room after our first time? Because, you know....noises.” 

“Nois-Tsch!” Thanatos’ second hand joined his first. He pinched the other side of Zagreus’ cheek and pulled. “That wasn’t why!” He said, rolling his eyes. “If it bothered me, I wouldn’t have propositioned you there in the first place.”

Seeing Than’s bottom lip jut out in a pout, Zagreus had the sudden urge to bite it. Usually when Than got like this- sulky and sullen- he didn’t know how to handle him; not when they were children and especially not when they were adults. But as lovers, perhaps he saw Than under a different light. He found Than increasingly adorable. Rather than be intimidated and skittish around the temperamental god, he became bold. The hands he had around his waist slipped a bit lower, skimming the top of his round ass. “Then, what was the reason?”

“I already told you. I need time to adjust to what we’ve become.”

“Than, you can say it, you know.” Zag gave into temptation and got on his tippy toes to nip at Than’s bottom lip. “Lovers.” 

“No.” Than adjusted the angle and chased after the mischievous mouth, briefly returning the kiss before pulling away.

“No?” Zag repeated, an eyebrow raised in surprise. 

“We’re not only lovers,” Than said, conviction steeling his voice. “You’re more than that to me. You’re my other half. My soulmate. A part of me always knew it, I think, but I suppressed the knowledge. I didn’t dare hope for more. I was content to be your friend, Zag. But then you had to go and gift me nectar and ambrosia. You shook my conviction. It’s not easy for me to accept change. But I’m trying.” Leaning over, Than placed a kiss on Zag’s forehead. His lips lingered as he whispered, “Even if I’m afraid, for you, I’m willing to try. I...I’m not afraid of what’s to come if it means spending the rest of time with you.”

Zagreus heard his pulse thunder in his ears. For a god that spent most of his eternity silent and alone, Thanatos was trying very hard to open his closely guarded heart to him- all for the sake of love he felt for him. 

“I’d said I wait for you to be ready, but I guess I got impatient. I’m sorry for pushing… But I want you to know, I feel the same as you do,” Zagreus informed him, his face reddening as he discovered that it was hardly any easier for him to reveal what was in his heart than it was for Than. The shoe was on the other foot, as the saying went. He spent the last few encounters flirting with and teasing Than, but when Than decided to bare his heart to him, Zag found himself tongue tied with embarrassment. “When you told me goodbye, I think that’s when I knew what I felt for you was more than philia love. Somewhere between my boyhood and becoming a man, my feelings towards you changed too. I just never realized it because we had spent aeons together. You were- are- a part of me, have been my entire life. I can’t imagine existing without you, my other half.” 

Wrapped in each others’ arms, they stood still; their breaths mingled as they basked in each others’ warmth. 

“I don’t have much time left,” Than gently broke the contented peace between them, “I can hear the mortals calling me.” 

“I’m the Prince of the Underworld. I order you to stay,” Zagreus replied petulantly. 

A breathless laugh escaped Thanatos, and he softly knocked his forehead against the top of Zag’s head. “You shouldn’t abuse your powers like that.”

“What’s the point of being the prince if I can’t even command my love to stay?” 

“I didn’t say I have to go now. I still have some time left.” Than was surprised by the throatiness of his own voice, but he didn’t retract his offer. 

“Then shall I meet you in my room?”

Than shook his head. “No need. I’d like to practice short distance shifting with someone. If you’d like to join me…”

“Than,” Zagreus just realized an amusing truth, “Hypnos told me he helped you with some feedback. Were...were you practicing how to court with Hypnos? On how to invite me to bed?” 

Zagreus’ smile was compressed between their lips as Than roughly kissed him. Than was usually too straitlaced to exhibit the kind of irreverence that came so naturally to him. Perhaps this was a small sign of his influence on the very prim and proper God of Death. 

Than nipped at his grinning mouth and gruffly replied. “Yes, what of it?” He grabbed Zagreus and shifted them both to his room. 

In the end, the doors to his chambers weren’t needed after all. The sounds that sometimes intermittently drifted out to the rest of the House were only the sounds of their teasing and laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know you can go on random dates with Thanatos once you exhaust all of his dialogues? He has 6 dating lines that he uses with Zag. I used 4 of them here (with some tweaks) lol. Thanatos is smooooooooth when he wants to be. It made me laugh to think that he probably practiced these while waiting for Zag to come back.


End file.
